


Plants (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Plants (a 221B)

In most things, John creates order. He heals.

But in some ways, his cuddly jumpers hide the fact that he is as dangerous as me. To wit: plants.

I do not mean houseplants, though indeed he has little aptitude there. None of the plants here before my absence are yet living.

No, I mean food plants. He collects them dismembered at Tesco to tear them stalk from leaf. He flays the skin from their flesh, hacks them apart, destroys their cell walls with heat and acid. He ruthlessly culls the bruised bits, discards them without a second thought.

Sometimes he abandons them in the crisper to liquefy.

I see you smirking. You think I make some arch commentary on dietary choice or the nature of sentience.

You should know by now that I do not joke, nor do I preferentially ridicule sanctimoniousness in one guise more than any other.

What I mean is, John loves me. Angelo says cooking is an expression of love.

So it worries me that John prefers to strip away the poisonous leaves of the rhubarb and denature its essentially bitter stalk until it is inoffensive, even sweet. I am no pleasant man but I do not wish to be denatured.

And when he wants me to _consume_ his broken-down plants, is it any wonder I baulk?


End file.
